Fated Lovers
by AnimeloverNeko
Summary: Sequel to my other story The Perfect Ending. The life with Mikan's happy family together along with Natsume who she has a crush on, and Natsume is in love with her, although she doesn't know that. As something happens to bring the couple together. R&R. :3 NXM, YXI, HXR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Drivers Ed gives me inspiration, I haven't ran over anyone yet:3 Still beware though :3 I thought JoeJoe was going to kill me with her driving o.O This is the sequel to The Perfect Ending, if you have any thoughts or suggestions please tell them to me if you so wish in a review or a PM message.(I sound weird talking like this ) Okay on with the story… YOSH :3 BTW thanks to everyone who reviewed on The Perfect Ending:

Kaede Minami

edwardelric108: (Special thanks to you, thanks for the ideas on what to do with the story :3)

DesertRose777

TheAnimeGirl4321

Mikan slowly rubbed the sleep that still drifted around her eyes as she looked outside the window in her room. Bright sunlight was shining in blinding her, and awaking her from her sleep. Joy today was the day that all classes would start again.

Mikan thought to herself. "Mikan hurry up and come down here!" A voice called from downstairs.

"Oh crap I'm late again." Mikan said laughing and rubbing the back of her head. She was in for it now, she was always late, but today was an important day.

"Mikan!" The voice called again. "Hai, I'm coming now." Mikan called down, jumping out of bed, but her legs got entangled in the sheets resulting her getting a face first plummet into the floor of her bedroom.

The door opened slighted to reveal a tall man, with dark black hair, with a smile on his face when he saw his little sister head down on the floor.

Suddenly he burst out laughing, Mikan's head shot up when she heard someone in her room. Immediately assuming it was her perverted childhood best friend. "NATSUME!" Mikan screamed jumping onto the back of the man.

"Mikan calm down its just me." Rei said grabbing his little sister and picking her up to where Mikan saw eye to eye level with Rei.

"Put me down onii-chan!" Mikan yelled in his face, pouting. "Loud little Mikan, even late on a day like today." Rei said smirking.

"Rei please." Mikan asked pouting even more, looking at her eyes he could tell that she was frantic. This day was no ordinary day for anyone at the academy aside from being their first day back from Christmas and New Year break. (in this story they decided that they should make it to where they have a break from everything school related at this time of the year. Also the students are able to see their parents during this time.)

Putting Mikan down on the ground he looked at her and smiled, Mikan only was wondering what went on in her brothers head. "Also sensei wanted me to let you know to go and talk to him later in the school day." Rei said, even though Izumi and Yuka both adopted Rei as their son, he continued to call them the same as he did before.

"Daddy?" Mikan asked confused, usually her father would come talk to her himself instead of her going to him, much less during school. "Yes he said it would be the easiest since he knew that this would happen. You oversleeping yet again." Rei said laughing at Mikan, whose face was all puffed out now in anger.

"Well sorry for being a heavy sleeper." Mikan said glaring at her brother. "Well you better go before the ceremony begins." Rei said laughing dragging Mikan out of the room, but he stopped once he saw what she was wearing, her pjs.

"Mikan go change." Rei said pointing to the bathroom. "Good point." Mikan said cheerfully with her bubbly personality. "Mikan…" Rei said as he sweat dropped. Mikan ran into the bathroom and threw on her elementary school uniform.

"Mikan Yuka wants you down stairs." Rei called out before he left her room. "Thanks onii-chan." Mikan replied coming out of the bathroom quickly she fixed her hair into her two usual ponytails and skipped out of the room grinning ear to ear.

Today was going to be a good day, a really good day, for today was Yuka's and Izumi's anniversary, also the day the ESP was taken down.

DOWNSTAIRS

Yuka was sitting down at the table eating her breakfast quietly, as today was her anniversary with Izumi and also the day the ESP was taken down the entire school would celebrate the two events, making it a special day, sadly it also brought the first day of school after holidays.

"Ohayo mom." Mikan said running into the room with her bag on her back, running towards her mother, Yuka got up and hugged Mikan good morning. Soon after the hug broke Yuka smacked the back of her daughter's head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Mikan whined holding her head. "Simple, being late for your first day of school once again and what's more is what today is also. Don't forget we told you to set your alarm." Yuka said as she went into the kitchen to go and get Mikan her breakfast.

"Yuka you do know that Mikan did set her alarm, except she slept through it." Kazumi said walking in with her father Izumi. "Dad, Uncle." Mikan said running over to hug them as well. "Good Morning Mikan." Kazumi said as he returned the hug from his niece, after the hug he went over to sit and eat breakfast at the table along with Rei, waiting for the show to begin like every morning.

Izumi was next and their personalities were basically the same, Mikan looked like Yuka, except the fact she got her IQ from her father along with her personality, and the shape of his hair and Yuka's combined.

Izumi and Mikan embraced in a long loving father-daughter hug, but when Mikan went to pull away Izumi pulled her back. "My little girl." Izumi said squeezing Mikan making her squeal, and forcing Rei to pry Izumi away from Mikan.

"Honey just hurry up and eat." Yuka said giving up on her husband and his still childish personality. Although he was the person that Yuka loved with all her heart, Mikan had a special place in her heart as well, and she hated it when Izumi hogged her so much.

"Mother what are you and father going to do today?" Mikan asked jumping up and down for joy. Izumi came up behind Yuka allowing his arms to sneak around her waist, as she leaned into his broad chest. "We have some plans." Izumi said with a smile.

"You know you sound like a pervert when you say something like that." Natsume said appearing in the doorway. "Natsume?" Mikan asked wondering as always how he got into the locked house. The two locked eyes and stayed that way until Izumi broke the silence with tension instead."Natsume-kun…." Izumi said with vemon in his voice.

Natsume turned his gaze with a glare now towards Izumi who gladly returned the glare. He knew Izumi knew how he felt about his daughter, and he hated it. Almost everyone knew minus the said person herself. Izumi loved his daughter and was extremely over-protective of her, unlike his wife Yuka who allowed Mikan to follow her head wherever it took her.

Yuka turned to look at the table, which had Rei and Kazumi seating eating as they watched the scene unfold. "You could help." Yuka muttered under her breath towards the two. "This is the only entertainment we get all day basically minus dinner." Rei said bluntly.

Yuka sweat dropped at what her adopted son said, they might be close in age by a few years but they had completely different personality, but they both loved Izumi very much, and overtime they had grown to like each other as a family love.

"Mikan you should eat before you go to school today." Kazumi added in turning in his seat to look at the brunette. "Thank you for reminding me uncle." Mikan said smiling dragging Natsume over to the table as well forcing him to have breakfast with them.

He wouldn't say it, but he did enjoy having breakfast with the Yukihara's along with his family as well. They would usually meet up earlier, but because of what the day was they couldn't and Natsume had to come alone. Aoi his little sister was already at school in class A, his father was an English teacher for the high school division. While his mother was the Math teacher for the middle school division.

He should've been in school by now, but he decided to be late and wait for his childhood friend to get up, so they could go together. The way Natsume knew if Mikan was up or not was that he hid in the tree next to her window, and watched her.

Most people would think that he was a pervert, but he didn't peep or anything he was simply just watching her, nothing more nothing less. "sume, Natsume." Mikan said snapping Natsume out of his thoughts of Mikan and his family. "We have to hurry up or we'll be late." Mikan said grabbing his hand smiling her big cheesy grin.

A small blush spread across Natsume's cheeks as she did this. "Your right Strawberries, let's go." Natsume said. It took a couple of seconds for Mikan to see what he meant. "PERVERT!" Mikan yelled at him in front of everyone.

He quickly slipped out the door with a tomato-faced Mikan chasing after him. "Something's never change." Rei said laughing, as he also walked out the door to go to the DA classroom. Even though he was the DA teacher the students actually never went on missions. It was only used now as a class to help students with powerful alices to learn to control them.

"See you two later. I have to get to my office." Kazumi said as he followed Rei out of the room, he did not want to get stuck with the two lovers in a room alone.

Yuka turned to look up at Izumi who still had his anger written across his face, he liked Natsume, but hated him for liking his daughter. "Izumi you do know that at a point she will fall in love with Natsume right?" Yuka asked.

Izumi looked down at Yuka shocked written in his eyes also truth was seen in his eyes as well. He knew Mikan would fall in love with Natsume, and they would get together. He just hated the thought of his little daughter going off with some boy.

"Yes Yuka I do know." Izumi said sighing looking down at his wife. "I just don't want to let my little daughter leave." Izumi replied. "Don't worry Mikan won't leave, she would come back. Shes only in elementary school." Yuka said laughing at her husband's face.

He leaned down and kissed his wife, as the kiss broke they gazed into each other's eyes. "Happy Anniversary Yuka." He said as Yuka leaned her head against his broad chest. Sadly they would have to leave each other's side soon, for she had to go to her job as a teacher for the middle school division same as Natsume's mother except she was the Science and English teacher.

Izumi was quickly picked after the ESP fell to become the new ESP, seeing how everybody loved him. It was a hard job, but a job he liked he got to see his daughter once in a while in the halls and saw Yuka every chance he had, as well as Rei who was seen in all the school buildings every day.

Smiling to each other, enjoying the other's company they laughed when they heard another scream of "PERVERT!" coming from their daughter outside still chasing Natsume, when they should be in class. Although it didn't matter, everything was right with the world for once, and it would stay that way.

A/N: Well that was chapter 1, there will be more chapters, but this is basically it for right now. Im so tired sorry, although this Saturday I will be updating all my storying minus my Fruits basket one, which I have basically neglected for a year ,sorry. I also have another story called Something's Never Change. It's a Shugo chara, Gakuen alice crossover. Its Amuto and Mime (NXM).

Thank you for reading my story please review it makes me want to update more, and if you have any suggestions you can either PM me them or simply put them in a review. Thank you. :3


	2. Chapter 2: Ruka

A/n: This story should end this chapter or at least I think it will. It is a short little story, and I might add onto the story later, but for now this story shall end, and I might continue it as if they were now in high school. Sorry I have to finish up some stories now, as school could affect them. Starting the sixth I have band camp, so I might be able to update at night then. Okay so on with the story. Please R&R! XD Sorry btw I don't own Gakuen Alice so don't sue! XD Always forgetting to put this! XD

Mikan was still chasing Natsume around outside, screaming his name, and with the word pervert. Natsume in turn was only smirking in victory he loved it when he pissed her off, it was priceless each and every time.

"NATSUME!" Mikan screamed as she finally caught up next to him, making him off balance not realizing that slow Mikan was able to catch up to him. "Natsume slow down." Mikan screeched in his ears, making them hurt.

"Natsume, Sakura-san." Ruka said running up behind them panting. "Ruka-pyon why are you panting so hard?" Mikan asked stopping. "Why aren't you in class?" Natsume blurted out bluntly. "Simply because I knew you two would be late." Ruka said smiling at the two. He knew what Natsume felt for Mikan and he felt the same for Mikan as well.

"Ruka-pyon do you want to go to class now?" Mikan asked smiling directly in his face, Mikan loved to get Ruka flustered although she didn't know why he would always get flustered. Mikan looked at Ruka funny as he sharply turned his head the other way avoiding Mikan's eye contact.

Mikan was confused by what Ruka just did, what did she do to him? She was wondering. "Oi Ruka are you ready to go back yet?" Natsume asked glaring at his friend, that he knew for years. Instead of them meeting when joining the same elementary school, in the small town, they met at at Gakuen Alice.

Ruka was walking by himself trying to avoid his fangirls that continued to flock over him, as he slipped into a random room. Sadly in that room was Natsume teasing Mikan, while their parents were sitting at a table talking as Rei tried to separate the two of them, before a fight started out.

Ruka was confused at the situation, he didn't even know that there was a room, like this in the entire school. A random room off of a hallway in the school building. Ruka continued to gape at the situation, while Mikan stopped bickering with Natsume as she went over to Ruka, and began to talk to him.

After a while Natsume finally warmed up to Ruka making them close friends, even though now Natsume didn't have any darkness to be pulled from, they still remained best friends.

"Ruka-pyon do you want to come over to dinner tonight?" Mikan asked as the group of three friends were walking to the classroom. Natsume only glared at Mikan for asking Ruka join them. "Sure I really don't mind." Ruka replied smiling back at Mikan. Ever since Mikan and him started being friends he fell for her quickly.

Natsume shoved his leg in front of Ruka's foot without Mikan nor Ruka noticing it, with a smirk on his face, Mikan was his and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. Ruka tripped and fell onto the ground face first, when he fell Mikan yelled out and dropped to the ground to help him.

"Ruka-pyon are you okay what happened?" The dense and clueless Mikan asked as Natsume just glared at his best friend. Ruka realized what happened and decided to use it to his advantage. "Oh nothing Mikan being I simply just tripped and fell." Ruka said as he tried to get up only to fall to the ground once again holding his ankle.

Natsume this time looked closer at Ruka as he tried to stand up once again, only to fall down. A small unknown to Mikan smirk was on his face, as he glanced over to Natsume.

The war was on between the two best friends as the love triangle grew even more intense.

A/N: okay that's all I could write right now sorry, I have too much going on, band camp is harder than I thought. I have a hard time marching espically with this heat, and my music is different since im used to classical although I have made a lot of new friends as well. Thank you for reading and please review. Also please check out and read some of my other stories as well when I do come back on, which could be sometime soon or later around after two weeks from today maybe I might have new chapters and a new story or two. I have a lot of ideas my vacation helped me there. Alright gtg bed, have to wake up in 12 hours to march, play, eat, and talk…. Band is fun but tiring… XD :3 Bye


End file.
